


TSA Is a Pain

by Unicorn_OW119



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: Airports, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bestiality, Hand Jobs, Hiding in Pants, Hugging Penis, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_OW119/pseuds/Unicorn_OW119
Summary: Miles had to sneak Alvin and Simon through TSA, there was a bit scare with Alvin but they got through it, though he was called for a body scan. Simon was hiding in his shirt and snuck his way down to his pant leg, fear of going to prison caused him to... relieve himself.





	TSA Is a Pain

"I don't get paid enough," said the TSA agent as she walked away from the boy she just scanned rolling her eyes, she was fed up with the situation and her job so she didn't care, "Get out of here."

Miles went on completely mortified about how Simon just wet himself, and other things, down his pants in front of her, he just got his stuff and went on his way to sit down and get settled. Simon was also mortified by his bodily reaction, he started making his way back Miles' leg, he was too distracted by his shame to realize where he was going or the Miles was wearing boxers. He slipped right and was unknowingly drifting towards the middle of his legs until he was hit in the face by a flaccid dick that started to stir thanks to the sudden contact, startling Miles.

Miles was looking for a place to sit down and relax to wait to board the flight, Simon on the other hand was feeling sorry and thought of a good way to apologize, by getting Miles off. He stuck his nose in at the tip of the flaccid and licked into his foreskin, getting a throb from it, he then crawled around until his waist was wrapped around the base of the cock and started moving his whole body. Miles was now frantic to find a spot, he saw a seat off to the side mostly secluded and went for it, feeling the blood flow into his cock he made a little rush for it.

By the time he made it there and sat down he was at half mast and had a giant chipmunk shape bulge in the front of his pants, he used his back to cover it up knowing what was gonna happen. Simon got to work rubbing the cock before him with his body until it was as hard as a rock, he then pushed up with his hind paws and crunch down his body hold on to the skin before him. He used his whole body to make a stroking motion, he did this over and over again, then he felt some liquid at the tip form in the darkness and licked it knowing what it was.

Miles did his best to make it not look like he was getting a hand job by someone h=who needed their whole body to do it, he hadn't touched himself in quite a while and was already feeling his edge fast approaching. Simon was putting his work in, he could feel every throb vibrate his entire body allowing him to know how far he was from finishing, he got a bright idea to speed up the process. He went up and started stroking near the base of his cock with his hind by themselves and pulled his foreskin back revealing the tip of Mile's cock and did his best to put his mouth around it.

Simon used his basic biology to fit the head in his mouth, his cheeks were bulging out completely full of cock and he did his best to fit some down his throat gagging a bit and then began sucking. Miles couldn't last much longer and was doing his best to stifle his groans of pleasure so no one would hear him, getting sucked off in public was not something he thought he'd do. Simon had completely wrapped his lips around the head of the cock in his mouth, his gagging sending vibrations down the cock only bringing the boy further to climax.

Miles finally reached his limit and started cumming, having no where else to go his first shot went straight down Simon's throat, the chipmunk knew the boy's cum would make a dark spot if he pulled off. So he staid wrapped around the cock in his mouth still sucking and waiting for more of the boy's load, he didn't have to wait long because he got another mouth full shot into his stomach. Third shot was just filling, shot after shot was shoved into Simon's stomach barely containing it, stuck in a dazed state he was still sucking on Mile cock without thinking, trying to get more.

Miles opened his zipper as discreetly as possible, he pulled Simon's bottom half and used it to pull him of his cock with a wet pop sound from how he was suction onto his spent dick. He set him down on his upper thigh concealed from the public eye by his backpack, Simon stood there panting with his lips a little red from how much he was sucking down, he wanted more. Miles took a breath and closed his eyes while leaning his head back to stay in the afterglow, Simon took this opportunity to go back for the deflating cock now exposed to the air and begin sucking.

Miles was stunned but was held back from doing anything too rash lest he track attention to himself, so all he could do was sit back a watch as Simon suck on his aching cock once more. Simon waisted no time and started sucking on the head again, this time feeling it grow in his mouth, he moved his head lower down the cock forcing some of it down his throat where it would grow. This time he had more cock in his mouth, he pulled up Miles' dick and then went back down pumping his cock with his mouth making him give a wet gag sound every time he went down.

Miles was too sensitive from just finishing so he shot his load a little early, Simon felt this so he pulled out to just the tip and got a blast of cum tight in his mouth, he savored the salty flavor. He then swallow and shoved himself back down the cock and took the rest of the load straight to his stomach, but he was too full from before and cum started to come back up and fill his cheeks. His cheeks were puffing out from how fill they were, some started to spill past his seal he made with his mouth where he was trying his best to keep sucking the bot dry.

His load started to drip down his cock, all Miles could do was watch in pleasure and fascination as Simon tried his best to take every last drop, but he had to stop sooner or later. Simon pull off again, this time it was more wet and he left his open mouth over Miles' cock to let the load in his mouth coat it more cum and let it spill down into his underwear where it collected. Some still was at the back of Simon's throat where he kept swallowing it over and over, the he turned to Miles and said, "Sorry about earlier."

"No problem," Miles replied out of breath from shooting his second load back to back.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching the Nostalgia Critic review this movie, which I totally forgot about, and I could not let this scene pass. I made this technically in an hour so there might be mistakes so just say something if you want to because I’m too tired to proofread this.


End file.
